Core of Darkness
by WindyPotter
Summary: A sinopse não deu pra colocar aqui, entre para ver ela. DarkHarry. Slash. Spoiler do 4º livro. HPLV. Talvez, futuramente, MPreg


**CORE OF DARKNESS**

**Autora:** WindyPotter

**Categoria****: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Quando se vê abandonado por todos que confiava após ter seu nome escolhido pelo Cálice, Harry finalmente se cansa de agir sempre através das expectativas de todos. Ele estava cansado de sempre ter de agir como os outros pensavam ser o correto. Sua decisão de se libertar de suas próprias amarras, havia finalmente libertado seu verdadeiro eu e trazido à tona sua verdadeira magia. Agora, o mundo terá de lidar com as consequências de tê-lo desprezado e ignorado. Pois o verdadeiro Harry não era como aquele que todos conheciam.

**Notas da autora: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Prólogo: **_Cansado do mundo._

Se a dor em sua alma fosse capaz de matar, Harry tinha certeza de que estaria morto já há alguns dias. Agora fazia duas semanas que seu nome havia sido cuspido do cálice, arremessando-o no torneio mais mortal que era conhecido pelo Mundo Mágico. Justo quando ele havia tido a pequena pontada de esperança, em finalmente ter um ano normal. Sem aventuras. Sem bruxos das trevas psicopatas querendo matá-lo. Sem mistério... Sem confrontos com a morte. Mas não... Mais uma vez seu destino se mostrou cruel e doloroso, fazendo com que fosse arremessado contra a perspectiva de ser morto a cada segundo. Mas dessa vez, era muito pior do que havia sido nos últimos três anos. Dessa vez ele estava sozinho.

Ronald Weasley, aquele que havia se intitulado seu melhor amigo, agora o acusava de não tê-lo dito como atravessar as proteções em torno do Cálice. Harry sempre soube que Rony havia tido inveja de sua fama e fortuna, mas depois de tanto tempo de amizade, ele havia realmente pensado que a inveja dele havia – pelo menos – sido aplacada.

Hermione Granger, outra que se dizia sua amiga, também havia lhe dado às costas. Segundo as palavras da Gryffindor, ela estava cansada da mania de Harry de se meter em confusões e quebrar as regras, apenas para chamar a atenção das pessoas e sanar um pouco sua 'carência' por ter sido uma vítima tão cruel de Voldemort.

Seus outros amigos? Todos haviam lhe virado as costas. Até mesmo os alunos de Hufflepuff, que era a casa supostamente mais amigável, agora o odiavam abertamente e lhe atacava verbalmente por estar roubando os holofotes que deveriam pertencer a Cedric Diggory. Todos o acusando de apenas querer atrair ainda mais a atenção. Se os alunos de Slytherin já o perturbavam normalmente, agora era como toda aquela confusão do Tribruxo... Era impossível andar pelos corredores da escola sem ser vaiado ou agredido verbalmente.

Tudo pareceu ficar ainda pior depois da reportagem publicada por Rita Skeeter. Agora, todos tinham mais do que certeza de que ele havia, propositalmente, colocado seu nome no Cálice par conseguir atenção.

Não importava como ele tentasse olhar para a situação em que se encontrava, ele não conseguia ter qualquer esperança. Todas as vezes que havia tentado ajudar alguém... Todas as vezes que havia colocado sua vida em risco, apenas para ajudar outras pessoas... Tudo isso havia sido esquecido. Nem mesmo quando o fato de que ele era Parselmouth havia se tornado de conhecimento publico, junto com a acusação de ser o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, havia sido tão agredido e desprezado como naquele momento.

Agora, enquanto todos estavam no Grande Salão, Harry se encontrava isolado no dormitório. Seu corpo jogado sobre a cama de solteiro, enquanto as cortinas vermelhas isolavam-no de todo o ambiente. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e sem qualquer tipo de sentimento expressado. Parecia que nada que já houvesse feito importava.

Era sempre assim, não é mesmo?

No primeiro ano, quando ele havia sido pego fora da cama por tentar ajudar Hagrid com Norberto, e perdido cinquenta pontos, todos da Gryffindor o odiou por fazer com que ficassem ainda mais atrás de Slytherin na competição das casas.

No segundo ano, todos o acusaram de ser herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e estar atiçando o basilisco contra os nascido-muggles da escola.

No terceiro ano, havia sido os dementadores... Por mais dor e sofrimento que sentisse com a presença das criaturas, ninguém o respeitou. Todos riram e fizeram piadas sobre ele ter desmaiado.

Agora, em seu quarto ano, ele era mais uma vez odiado.

Tudo o que ele sempre desejou era ter um lugar em que todos o aceitassem. Ele havia feito tanto, apenas para ter o reconhecimento e a aceitação que nunca havia recebido de seus tios. Ele havia ignorando seu desejo de aprender, apenas para não despertar ciúme e inveja em Hermione, pois ela sempre se gabava por ser a mais estudiosa e inteligente de Hogwarts. Ele havia tentado fugir e se manter o mais invisível possível, apenas para aplacar a inveja e o ciúme já existente em Ronny. Ele havia aceitado ser o apanhador de Gryffindor, apenas porque era o que todos esperavam que ele fizesse... Assim como seus pais.

Ele nunca havia feito nada para _ele_. Nunca havia sido _ele_. Tudo em sua vida, havia sido voltado para as expectativas que o mundo tinha sobre ele. Se o mundo esperava um bruxo que quebrava regras, se metia em problemas, não se interessava pelas aulas, jogava Quidditch, arriscava sua vida para salvar outras pessoas... Ele se tornava exatamente isso.

Mas do que havia adiantado fazer tudo isso? Do que lhe adiantou se privar de ser quem ele realmente era? Do que adiantou ignorar sua vontade de aprender? Do que adiantou quase morrer uma porção de vezes, apenas para ser desprezado vezes seguidas por coisas que nem ao menos era sua culpa? Do que adiantou?

Um gemido dolorido escapou por seus lábios, enquanto sentia sua cabeça pesar. Era aquela sensação opressiva com a qual já estava familiarizado. Desde antes de ser capaz de se lembrar, havia bloqueado uma parte de sua mente, apenas porque sentia que as pessoas não aceitariam seu aquela parte sua. Precisava se manter concentrado em bloquear aquilo, senão tinha certeza de que todos seus amigos o desprezariam...

Espere. Ele precisava manter aquela parte bloqueada? Por que ele deveria? Já o desprezavam. Já havia sido abandonado, mesmo depois de todo seu esforço e sacrifício para ser aceito. Ninguém o considerava. Ninguém se importava. Nem mesmo aqueles que haviam sido nomeados seus melhores amigos acreditavam nele... Sanar as expectativas de todos só havia feito com que ele sentisse dor.

Lentamente, seus olhos se fecharam e um suspiro suave foi liberado.

Ele estava cansado. Cansado de ser maltratado, mesmo depois de ter se sacrificado tanto. A partir daquele momento, ele jurava que nunca mais faria isso. Ele jurava que, a partir daquele momento, seria ele mesmo. Não importava o que iriam dizer. Não importava quais palavras seriam jogadas contra ele. Ele seria apenas ele. Não o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Não o Menino-de-Ouro de Dumbledore. Não o Herói de Quidditch da Gryffindor. A partir daquele momento, ele seria Harry. O **verdadeiro** Harry.

Quando essa decisão foi tomada, ele simplesmente apagou. Sua mente e seu corpo desligaram e a inconsciência tomou seu corpo. Talvez, se as cortinas não estivessem fechadas e alguém estivesse no quarto com ele, teriam sido capazes de ver seu corpo envolto por uma aura de magia negra com contornos arroxeados. Porém, ninguém viu. Ninguém percebeu a verdadeira essência se formando. E quando alguém percebesse, já seria tarde demais para impedir. Harry havia cansado de ser quem ele não era. E o verdadeiro Harry seria o pesadelo de muitos quando despertasse.

* * *

_**Então? O que acharam? xD**_

_**Confesso que essa ideia explodiu na minha cabeça enquanto eu caçava umas fics DarkHarry em inglês, para me dar algumas inspirações para a fic **__**Cradle of Darkness, mas acabou foi dando ideias para uma nova fic xP**_

_**Espero que todos tenham ficado ansiosos pela continuação, pois eu realmente estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de todos =)**_

_**Beijinhos para todos e até mais õ/ Ah, não se esqueçam do review para essa autora maluquinha aqui rsrs n_n**_

_**Bye **__**bye ;)**_


End file.
